


Bard in Hero's Garb

by precariousStargazer



Series: Omnistuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precariousStargazer/pseuds/precariousStargazer
Summary: You hear a distant caw...
Series: Omnistuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787158
Kudos: 2





	Bard in Hero's Garb

On tails of autumn wind  
and feather frost, I heard  
The tale of a lonely bard  
as told by blackened birds  
Forced in hero's garb, they were  
pulled along by string  
Burdened by blades that were not their's  
and other awful things  
"Dreamt of futures bright, I did,"  
they sang their mournful tune  
"The game I play, but never win."  
whilst looking to the moon  
A summer's sky shown in their eyes  
the ravens liked to tell  
And like the moon, who stole her light  
the cherubs did as well  
"I am no hero! I am no god!"  
they cried their bitter vows  
"My shining light, my given right, is good as shadow now..."  
Wretched be, this bard was torn  
and stitches did not repair  
Thickened blood and water sweet  
were poison to fuel their despair  
No baker witch, nor wild dog  
Could calm this troubled soul  
A mindful seer did once succeed,  
at least that's what is told  
Be warned despite this, the crows then screeched  
A catalyst indeed  
by distant tick, by distant tock  
A serpent just beneath.

**Author's Note:**

> _It's not my favorite story..._


End file.
